The present invention relates to a foldable lounge chair, and more particularly to a comfortable position of the foldable lounge chair which the inclination of the chair back can be adjusted to any suitable position desired by the user. In case of being not used, the chair can be quickly folded flat for storage.
For many years the foldable chair simply has a foldable function only, and be unable to function as a lounging purpose at the same time. Though the conventional lounging chair has its back be adjusted from sitting to lounging, its adjusting method is by means of segment adjustment on pre-set angles. This procedure is not fully able to meet every user's requirement. Due to its complicated construction and huge volume, the conventional lounge chair must be knocked down by hand tool before transport, but its size is still too big to be economical and useful. In addition, the knockdown and assembling procedures or the conventional lounge chair also rather take time.
Accordingly, the present invention is to aim at alleviating the disadvantages of the conventional lounge chair, and providing a foldable lounge chair which can be adjusted completely according to user's posture and moving the weight in the seat so that the desired inclining position can be adjusted gradually to the complete comfort and satisfaction of the user, without any need of adjustment step by step, on a continuous way.
According to the improved lounge chair of the present invention, the most comfortable and convenient purpose can be readily achieved for the user of the chair.
Another aim of the present invention is to make the chair be folded flat as practical as possible without disassembling any part of the chair for easy storage and/or carrying.